rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying
"That's messed up! Never trust engines with crappy paint schemes!" ''-Will angrily responding to Dave and Larry's trick on Zach'' "The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying" is the fourth and final episode of Season 1 of Rails of Highland Valley. The first part was released on June 5, 2016. Plot 'Part 1: '''Recently, all members of the main cast except for Nicholas and Will had left Highland Valley, as their assignments required them to go to other areas, and following orders never said to go back to Highland Valley. Because of this, Nicholas and Will have extra work, and other engines in the area cannot help with all jobs, as they also have work to do. Life is difficult for them, and they even have to pull Lilim's excursions. Nicholas and Will meet at Highland Valley one evening after a hard day's work. Both engines discuss the situation and agree that another engine will help them out. Mr. Edwards hears this and tells them that he in fact has brought two engines to help. The engines are Michael (Lilim's brother) and Zach (Will's brother). Both engines are excited to have Zach helping them, as he is a hard worker and respects the others. On the other hand, they both know that Michael is annoying and a showoff, according to Lilim. Michael is the first engine to arrive. Will and Nicholas introduce themselves, and Michael eagerly prepares for work. The engines start thinking that working with him may not be so bad after all. Later, however, Michael meets Mr. Edwards. Because no excursions are scheduled for that day, Mr. Edwards asks Michael to shunt cars in the yards. Michael quickly sets off, but Will starts doubting him again. As that happens, Nicholas meets Zach. Nicholas believes that as both he and Will think, Zach will be a great worker. Zach sets off to the yard to find Mr. Edwards and Nicholas returns to work as normal. '''Part 2: '''Zach is first assigned to pull a freight train to Carleton, Michigan, which is on the bottom tip of the CSX Saginaw Subdivision. Zach arrives without problems, but Dave and Larry are waiting for him at Carleton. As usual, the CSX duo make up another mischievous plan. Their intentions are to cause confusion by playing a trick on Zach. After Zach is finished sorting out all of his cars, Larry tells him to wait there while he fetches some cars for Zach to take to Highland Valley. Zach falls for their trick and returns home. Mr. Edwards is rather annoyed when he sees Zach with unexpected tank cars. When Zach learns that they were not needed, he tells Mr. Edwards what really happened. Mr. Edwards then announces his plans to contact Dave and Larry's controller and report them. Zach still feels embarrassed that he had listened to the naughty CSX locomotives. Will and Nicholas are excited to see him back, and Nicholas asks him about his job. Zach tells them about what Dave and Larry did, and in response, Nicholas and Will are furious. Zach is back to work the next morning, and Nicholas and Will believe he is doing great. Michael, however, is enjoying himself. He arrives back at Highland Valley right on time. Mr. Edwards is pleased, and as a reward, allows Michael to run an excursion to the mountains that evening. Michael excitedly tells the engines, who are not interested. '''Part 3: '''Michael is all ready to go on his evening mountain excursion. Everything goes smoothly all the way, but Will is waiting for Michael and is annoyed by his "showoff" antics. Michael is overexcited and proud about how well he did, and even claims to be the fastest engine in the world. Because of this, he becomes more annoying each time he meets the other locomotives. One day, Mr. Edwards gives Michael an important excursion. When evening falls, he must run to Toledo, OH, but meet the Capitol Limited in time before she leaves. Michael accepts this. He is excited all day and wants to do whatever it takes to do this excursion the right way. Later, he gets more excited when he sees his coaches being prepared. When the time comes, he immediately departs for Toledo. But his irritating antics do not stop. This time, they go too far. First, he shoves Nicholas out the way while picking up grain, then he tries to force Will to give up his spot at the fueling station. Will refuses, so Michael decides to pick up fuel from a tanker. Will tries to warn him not to, but Michael ignores him. Michael feels refreshed after his drink from the tanker, but it all soon comes to an end when he breaks down on his run. Michael has no idea what happened or why he suddenly halted, but he is shocked to find out that what he picked up from the tanker was not fuel after all-it was water. Michael is stuck and can't move. '''Part 4: '''Michael suggests contacting dispatch to find an engine to help him. Unfortunately, all that is available is Will. When Will arrives, he teases Michael, but agrees to help him get to Toledo on time. They make it in time, but then Michael realizes that the train was only in the station for a minute and that it wouldn't have left until he made it. The next morning, Nicholas wakes up and unexpectedly finds Will, Zach, and Michael waiting for him. Michael gives them a sincere apology for how annoying he was, and the three engines forgive him. Michael then leaves because he has an excursion to do with Lilim. Just then, Nicholas sees Lily arriving. Lily tells them that she came back earlier than they expected. Mr. Edwards arrives and gives the engines the day off as a reward for their two weeks worth of hard work. The four locomotives decide to play on the computer, and Nicholas tells them that Dave and Larry were actually doing their work for them. Dave and Larry are miserably pulling a low priority freight when they are stopped by a red signal. Cure Dream teases them about it, and then an NS intermodal overtakes them. Dave and Larry are relieved that the line is clear, but the dispatcher has lined Cure Dream to go first, so she overtakes them! Back at Highland Valley, Will tells Lily what happened to Michael, ending the episode. Characters * Nicholas * Will * Mr. Edwards * Michael * Zach * Lily * Dave * Larry * Cure Dream * Marie (Amtrak) * Aaron * NS C44-9W #9349 ''(not named) * Josiah (does not speak) * Shawn (does not speak) * Kerry (does not speak) * Cure Bright (cameo) * Daniel (cameo) * Teduka (cameo) * J.P. (cameo) * Lilim (mentioned) * Jordan (mentioned) * Arika'' (mentioned)'' * Adam (mentioned) Locations * Highland Valley * Industrial Wasteland * Tidewater * NS Norfolk District * Clovis Sub * CSX Saginaw Subdivision * NS Lake Division District Trivia * This episode makes the first of a few things: ** First episode to feature the absence of some of the main characters. ** First appearances of Zach, Cure Bright, Teduka, Quips, and J.P.. ** Michael's first speaking role. ** First episode to use two video editors instead of one. * Last episode of Season 1. * This episode is partially inspired by Episode 1 of Traintownproduction's Traintown series. * While Kerry, Josiah, Shawn, and Lily have cameos in this episode of themselves working elsewhere, Lilim and Jordan are completely absent except for mentioning. * The events of April Fools Day are mentioned by Nicholas. * When Michael laughs, his laugh is similar to Peter Griffin's. * Michael is obviously kidding when he claims he is the fastest engine in the world. He is a streamlined diesel, but other streamlined engines as well as high speed trains can easily beat him. * When Michael ignores Will's warning about the tanker and backs away, the footage is sped up. * This is the second time Cure Dream is seen teasing Dave and Larry about red signals (although in time order, Episode 4 comes before the Red Signal short). * The NS intermodal that overtakes Dave, Larry, and Cure Dream is one of the 20 series singlestack intermodals (possible 20K). * The Cleveland Brown scene was added just for fun. * The credits have a different style than usual. ** A different font is used for "To be continued" in Part 2. Goofs * The quality of the video and the audio is a little off in some parts. * The game audio is still present in the face scenes. * Nicholas, Will, and Mr. Edwards pause between some of their speeches toward the beginning. * Zach says "while my friends are away" instead of "while your friends are away". * When Heavy-Huma Huma plays, it is not faded in or out. * Based on Michael's speed when arriving at the station in Part 2, he would have passed Mr. Edwards rather than stopping in front of him. * When Will says "Oh dear, not him again", he sounds sarcastic. * The creator's mic quality is a bit off in Part 3. * When Michael crosses the bridge, he is going at a low speed even with a high throttle notch. * Michael entered Toledo station from the west rather than from the east. Maybe he took another line and had to turn around. * A few lines are overpowered by the game sound. * When Cure Dream and Quips pass Dave and Larry, a couple cars (automobiles) disappear and appear. * On the credits, the font changed a few times. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with more than two parts Category:Nicholas-themed episodes Category:Will-themed episodes Category:Work that inspired other users' work